What You Can Find in a Locker
by The Energizer
Summary: Jeanette has found many things in her locker, but nothing like this. Who is it from? CGI chipmunks...


Jeanette had many things left in her locker. Some were bits of pre-chewed gum from jocks, stuck onto a threatening note saying the common thing, _Do my homework, or you'll have a lot more of this to deal with_. And it was true. She normally did get lots more. Other times it was old pots of yogurt tinted purple – Cheerleaders.

Brittany, Jeanette's older sister would never admit it, but she didn't really care about what happened to her younger sisters. She just thought that they were like her, that they could stand up for themselves and that Jeanette was pulling a leg. But, she wasn't. She couldn't quite handle that sort of thing well. The only reason she wasn't crying over it anymore was because she was used to it.

After one of the few sessions without Simon in her class, she opened up her locker, watching something long and thin tumble out of her locker. She bent down and picked it up. It was huge – taller than her! It was one of those slap bands with raised bubble writing that made her heart flutter: _I love u_. They were normally hot pink, but this one had been dyed blue, fading off to purple at the edges. Her eyebrows rose and her little ears fluttered at the mystery gift.

Someone loved her. Not just family love or friend love, but _love_ love. The sort of love she had only experienced through the pages of books. But even then, it didn't feel as real as this. It wasn't as sweet as this. With a smile, she snapped it around her waist, for all to see. To show those girls, some loves me! They might tell her that she brought it herself, but everyone falls for the classic, _I have a secret admirer_. And it was true. She did.

' Hey, what's that?' Asked Simon in English class.

He was pointing at the present she had received. Jeanette preened and blushed.

' Uh, just a gift…'

Behind his glasses, he squinted at the writing and his eyes widened. He followed his sight up to her dreamy expression. Jeanette Miller was in love… with a slap band – for now.

The next day was a rich bunch of purple violas. She weaved a little flower or two into her hair while she hung the band up in the door of her locker. The rest of the flowers she put in her bag, reminding herself that she should put them in water when she got home.

As she walked home with everyone Simon spied a few flowers in her hair.

' Where did you get those flowers? They look nice.' He said.

She tried to hide a secret smile. ' My locker.'

' Huh?' Piped up Eleanor.

' Yes. I found them in there before last period.' Jeanette muttered softly under the sun.

Eleanor saw that look. It had the trademark hazy eyes, soft sigh and loving smile. It was love.

Everyday at the same time, she would find something. A book, a quaint quote wrapped around a flower, a poem maybe? Everyday, her love for the mystery admirer grew. He knew her favourite colour, her most favoured flower, the authors she loved. He knew her well. Sure, a stalker passed her mind, but as soon as she saw the slap band, she knew it wasn't true. There was just something about it.

Simon gazed at her from his bed where he and Jeanette were hanging out. She seemed a million miles away and it was time to bring her back home. It was time to tell her. He jumped down and sat next to her, briefly waving his hand in her face. She blinked and glanced back, smiling non-stop.

' Yes?' She asked.

' Uh, J-Jeanette, I have s-something to tell you.' Simon stuttered.

Her smile faded. What was it? Was she zoning out too much? She didn't mean to, but the chance of love was just too tempting.

' You know those gifts you keep receiving?' He whispered. She nodded. Was her intuition wrong this time? Was it really some creepy stalker guy? The cheerleaders playing a trick on her?

' Yes well, I put them there.' He said.

She stood up and stepped back. Did he play a prank on her for 2 weeks? Jeanette took another step back in her flats and pleated skirt. She shook her head. This was low. Of course, Jeanette had a crush on him – a huge, Great Wall of China-sized crush – but she didn't think he felt the same way.

' When?' She said.

' Just after our second last classes. We were never in the same class then, so I'd put it in then, so you could never tell it was me.' He briefly frowned. ' Though I would have thought that with your wonderful knowledge you would have worked it out by now.' He said with a hint of endearment.

Her lip trembled. ' So…'

He smiled and held her paw. ' So…what I'm trying to say is… I love you Jeanette Miller.'

Tears sprung in Jeanette's eyes, fogging her sight. He said it. He loved her. She blinked once and the tears broke their barriers, running down her cheeks. Catching Simon by surprise, she flung her arms around him, burying her face in his jumper. He put his arms around her waist. What did this mean? He thought, not sure.

' I mmm oo.' He heard. ' Simon S…il...'

Gently grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her back, tilting his head.

' Pardon?' He asked politely.

Her nose twitched and she rubbed it. The tears had splashed onto her glasses, probably blurring her vision, mirroring the sight she would see without them.

Looking up she said, ' I love you too, Simon Seville.'

A blinding smile lit up his face and he hugged her tight. ' You have no idea how happy that makes me.'

Jeanette could relate. It was a dream come true. No wonder she got her favourite everything – Simon got them!

They sat down by Simon's bed – they were rotating the bunks and this time Simon was on the bottom.

' So how did you like the book?' he asked.

She grinned. ' Loved it. I've kept it in my bag and read it everyday since I got it.'

Simon blushed and she giggled. The darker the blush got, the more she laughed. She liked it that much?

' Love you, Jean.' He said.

' Yeah. Love you too, Locker Boy.' She smirked.

* * *

_There's a lot you can find in a locker,_ Jeanette thought.


End file.
